darthipediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mikasa Jger
|} Sperrung Hallo LadyVader2001, ich wurde auf Whillipedia von Elias341 gesperrt, der Grund: Erstellen von Spam und perversen Sätzen. Das habe ich getan: Mmeine Meinung gesagt → Spam? Das Wort "After" benutzt → pervers? Wisst ihr eigentlich was pervers heißt? Es kommt vom lateinischen Wort"perversus" = „verdreht, verkehrt“ Ich habe extra dieses Wort genommen, in der Hoffnung nicht allzu anzustoßen. Ich hätte genauso gut Arsch sagen können, aber das ist jetzt egal. Viel mehr regt es mich auf, dass die eigenene Meinung vertreten und sich selbst vor sinnlosen Anschuldigungen verteidigen, Spam ist. Wenn ihr nicht mal dringend den Umgang mit anderen Wikia-Usern (mir, Obi-WanGT) überdenkt, kriegt ihr noch ernsthafte Probleme (nicht mit mir, aber es gibt weitaus empfindlichere Menschen gegen sowas und Wikia greift im Notfall ein) Ich hoffe ihr hebt meine Sperrung auf, Klabusterbeere 18:43, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich sage ihm dass er das nicht mehr tun soll. Ich will Leute ja nicht verletzen von dem her.... Ich glaub ich sollte ihm seine Adminrechte entziehen, er hat MICH ja auch angemotzt. MfG Vady 12:55, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok danke ;) Er sollte in Zukunft mal sehr darauf achten was er tut (wenn er dann noch admin ist)Klabusterbeere 16:36, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Gut dass das geklärt ist. (Ich hab ihm gestern seine Adminrechte entzogen). PS: Wie habt ihr das gemacht dass bei denen die Admin sind statt Admin daneben Diktator oder so steht? Vady 07:32, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::Hallo, danke für deine Einsicht. Die Sache mit der Umbenennung von Admin zu Diktator war ein bisschen kompliziert: Ich habe dafür auf dieser Spezialseite auf den entsprechenden Unterseiten Admin zu Diktator und Bürokrat zu Tyrann verändert. Ebenso kann man damit auch andere Sachen verändern, so sperren wir andere Benutzer nicht sondern verbannen sie. Viele Grüße --Spaß muss sein 08:14, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Partnerschaft Hallo, ich habe gelesen, dass ihr unsere Partnerschaft jetzt doch ablehnt, obwohl der Vorschlag eigentlich von eurer Seite aus kam. Ich möchte mir allerdings die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen lassen, dazu noch einen Kommentar abzugeben: Als ich bei euch im Chat war, habt ihr sogar einstimmig für die Partnerschaft gestimmt. Dann wurde beschlossen die Abstimmung ins Wiki zu vertagen. Erstmal hatte ich den Vorschlag nur gemacht, da es ja gerade mal 4 Pros waren und laut dir noch drei andere Benutzer, die in der Liste standen, aber nicht da waren, nicht abgestimmt hätten. Eigentlich wäre die Partnerschaft schon durch gewesen. Aber lassen wir das mal außen vor. Wenn ihr sagt, dass ihr die Abstimmung ins Wiki verschiebt und das beschließt, ist es wirklich mies, sie dann später doch noch abzuhalten und zwar ohne, dass man selber Stellung beziehen kann! Vielleicht ist es bei euch anders, aber ich habe auch noch anderes zu tun. Die Zeit hab ich mir lediglich genommen, weil mir dieses Projekt (und ich meine die Darthipedia) am Herzen liegt. Deshalb empfinde ich es als Unverschämtheit jemandem eine Partnerschaft vorzuschlagen (woraus folgt, dass sich entsprechende Person auch intensiv mit dem Wiki/der Website beschäftigt), ihn zur Benutzerversammlung zu bitten und dann hinter seinem Rücken den Vorschlag einstimmig abzulehnen! Nicht dass ich von eurem Wiki wirklich viel gehalten hätte, aber mehr hätte ich von euch schon erwartet. Besonders, dass ihr nicht einfach den Wettbewerb Welches Wiki ist größer? eröffnet, euch selber wie Kindergartenkinder verhalten und mit Sprüchen kommt wie Wenn ihr die Artikel nicht hättet, wären wir aber größer!. Abgesehen davon, dass wir - die Darthipedia - uns nicht auf das Niveau herablassen, uns an solchen Wettbewerben zu beteiligen, möchte ich auch dazu was anmerken: #Ihr habt keinen Whillipedia-Namensraum oder sonstiges, was bei euch als Artikel durchgeht, sind keine richtigen Artikel. (Wenn wir wie ihr wäret, würden wir sagen Das zählt nicht!, aber wir sind nicht wie ihr und wenigstens fair, siehe nächster Punkt) #Egal ob Artikel fast den gleichen Inhalt haben oder nicht, es sind Artikel. Wenn der Artikelzähler sie als solche aktzeptiert, dann ist alles andere egal. Der Eintrag auf eurer "Hauptseite" (wenn man sie denn so nennen kann) ist also falsch (und ich möchte nicht Wikia kontaktieren müssen, damit dafür sorgen, dass das nicht mehr so da steht). Mir gefällt die Variante von eurem Deus Figendi, der aber scheinbar nicht zu eurem Kindergarten gehört beziehungsweise sich an dem Kindergartenverhalten nicht beteiligt, weitaus besser. Und Sätze wie Wenn ihr die nicht hättet, hätten wir mehr mögen vielleicht wahr sein, aber sie sind ebenso sinnlos. Ich kann genau so gut sagen Wenn es George Lucas nicht gäbe, gäbe es Star Wars nicht, damit meine ich: Das ist sinnfrei! #Wörter wie unfair oder geschummelt kann man im Zusammenhang mit Artikelzahlen/der MediaWiki-Software nicht verwenden! #Wenn ihr eine Partnerschaft gewollt hättet, hättet ihr keinen Wettbewerb starten sollen, denn so werdet ihr niemals Partnerseiten finden! Und um an den letzten Punkt anzuknüpfen: Klabusterbeere und ich haben uns sehr schnell entschieden, als wir das in eurem Wiki gelesen haben: Mit eurem Wiki wird es keine Partnerschaft geben! Und wir werden auch nicht weiter auf euch eingehen, solltet ihr uns nochmals um eine Partnerschaft bitten, denn warum sollte man sich sinnlose Arbeit machen? Zumal, ich möchte euch gerade mal zitieren: Mit Leuten wie denen will ich nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden! (weil ihr keine Ahnung habt, was pervers eigentlich bedeutet) Auf jeden Fall erwidere ich nun diesen Satz. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, seid nicht lustig, aber platzt dafür vor Neid. Das ist das Gegenteil von uns. Ebenso vergleiche ich mal Whillipedia (oder wie ihr sie auch nennen wollt...) und Darthipedia: Eurer Wiki ist nicht lustig und hat keinen Star-Wars-Bezug, ebenso wenig Organisation oder vergleichbares, während wir in allen Punkten das Gegenteil nachweisen können. Insofern wäre eine Partnerschaft ohnehin gescheitert. Ich hoffe ihr werdet das hier lesen und vielleicht sogar Einsicht zeigen. --Spaß muss sein 16:14, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo auch. Also ich wurde von LadyVader2001 beauftragt, diese Sache hier abzuklären. Wahrscheinlich hat sie gerade besseres zu tun. Zunächst, der Vorschlag war eben als solches zu verstehen, und in keinster Weise ein Bittgesuch. Auf den Chat brauche ich nicht weiter einzugehen, da Du ja dabei warst. Das übrige enthält das entsprechende Protokoll. Versammlungen sind immer eine dynamische Sache, der Ausgang ist bis zum Schluss stets ungewiss. Ansonsten bräuchten wir ja auch gar nicht abzustimmen. Für etwas verständnisvoller dahingehend hätte ich Dich schon gehalten. Stellung brauchst Du keine mehr beziehen, wozu auch? Das Abstimmungsergebnis liegt Dir vor. Ich persönlich empfinde es als eine Unverschämtheit, uns eine Unverschämtheit vorzuwerfen. Das Abstimmungsergebnis ist doch nur ehrlich! Es gab nie einen Wettbewerb. Das wir das größere Wiki sind war zu dem Zeitpunkt als diese Feststellung getroffen wurde Fakt. Aber euch scheint das ja nicht gepasst zu haben, obwohl wir euch bereits die Hand gereicht hatten, und ihr seid daraufhin in Wettbewerb getreten mit euren 100 Clownkrieger-Artikeln. Auf die einzelnen von Dir aufgezählten Punkte gehe ich besser gar nicht erst ein. Die Aufzeichnung vom Chat (Logbuch) liegt mir vor, ich möchte euch da jetzt wirklich nicht vorführen. Ihr habt eure Meinung und Wiki, und wir haben unsere Meinung und Wiki. Zu den Perversitäten sage ich natürlich auch nichts, ausser das wir uns selbstverständlich davon distanzieren - soviel zum Thema Niveau. Wir sehen ein, dass für euch keine Partnerschaft mit uns in Frage kommt, und sind gelinde gesagt froh darüber. Danke das war's. --Eone5 18:11, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich will dazu jetzt auch meine Meinung mal sagen und die wäre: Ich werde dich von nun ab ignorieren, da ihr es einfach nicht wert seid, da ihr euch selber wie Kindergartenkinder (nichts gegen Kindergartenkinder) benehmt, weil ihr das wieder aufbauscht zu was "schlimmen"! So! Das musste nun aber mal sein! MfG Vady 18:28, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::So Lady Vader, ich will ja wirklich keine Feindschaft zwischen unseren Wikis, aber wenn wir "es nicht wert sind", lass uns "Kindergartenkinder" doch in Ruhe und geh zurück zur Krabbelgruppe (nichts gegen Krabbelkinder). Aber könntest du uns "wertlosen" wenigstens noch erklären, was wir denn zu was "schlimmen" aufbauschen? Klabusterbeere 18:36, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::Wenn Lady Vader von Anfang an was zu sagen gehabt hätte, dann wäre sie selber hergekommen, was sie aber erst im Nachhinein getan hat. Auch wenn es mich wundert, dass sie wichtigeres zu tun hat. Was denn? Sie die Bedienungsanleitung des Wikis durchzulesen, um zu wissen, wie was überhaupt funktioniert? Ich fände es übrigens toll, wenn der obige Kommentar Bezug zu meinem eigenen aufweisen würde. Aber wie gesagt, wenn ihr euch weiterhin als das größte Wiki bezeichnet, werde ich Wikia anschreiben. Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, die Unbekannten Clownkrieger haben nichts mit euch zu tun. Und noch zu diesem Abstimmungsergebnis: Es gab eine Abstimmung, aber nach dieser wurde zugesagt die Abstimmung ins Wiki zu vertagen! Und wenn man eine Abstimmung vertagt, dann kann man nicht aus Lust und laune heraus sagen Ach, ich hät irgendwie Lust das doch noch zu klären! Mir egal, was ich vorhin beschlossen hab!. Zumindest nicht in einem normalen Wiki. Auch distanziert sich die Darthipedia hiermit nochmals ausdrücklich von den großteils illegalen Inhalten der Whillipedia. --Spaß muss sein 18:37, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::::Wie bereits bekannt gegeben, wurde ich ja von LadyVader2001 beauftragt diese Sache hier abzuklären. Wir befinden uns auf Lady Vaders Diskussionsseite, es ist daher eigentlich grundsätzlich davon auszugehen, dass Sie hier Ihre eigene Meinung kundtut. Was in Ihren Augen "schlimm" ist, kann für Dich völlig normal sein. Und ist es vermutlich auch (z.B. "Analsonden"). Auch in dieser Frage sind die Meinungen offensichtlich festgefahren. Daher erhellt es wohl von selbst, dass es Dir nichts bringt weiter danach zu fragen. --Eone5 20:22, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Tja, ihr wollt es nicht einsehen, was? Egal, wenn ihr Mist baut, werden wir uns an Wikia wenden. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, aber warum sollten wir darunter leiden sollen? Wenn Lady Vader glaubt sie habe etwas zu sagen, dann soll sie das gefälligst selber sagen und nicht Laufburschen schicken! Ebenso gibt es keine externen Links, besonders nicht in Signaturen! --Spaß muss sein 20:39, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sie hatte nur etwas hinzuzufügen. Ich denke, es gibt daran nichts auszusetzen, dass Sie dich von nun an ignorieren wird. Vielleicht bastelt Sie gerade an dem 10.000 Clonkrieger-Artikel, who knows? Von Abstimmungen scheinst Du jedenfalls überhaupt keinen Schimmer zu haben. Hattet ihr schon jemals eine Mitgliederversammlung? Und wir sind kein normales Wiki! Wir sind ein Spaß-Wiki, geht das endlich in Deinen Schädel rein. --Eone5 20:59, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ihr habt doch selber keine Ahnung. Wenn man jemandem einen Vorschlag macht, sollte man auch selber bereit sein darauf einzugehen, aber nicht selber dagegen sein. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was ein Wiki überhaupt ausmacht, oder? Ihr wisst nicht, wann man zu weit geht, ihr wisst rein gar nichts. Abstimmungen sind schön und gut, aber nicht, wenn man sie nicht planmäßig, sondern einfach nur dann, wenn man selber Lust hat, abhält. Ihr seid kein normales Wiki? Sagt mir mal was neues! Ihr seid so grottenschlecht, habt weder Ahnung von Technik, noch von Aufbau oder Organisation und besonders nicht davon, was lustig ist und wie man Artikel schreibt. Warum sollte es mich stören, dass mich jemand, den ich ignorieren will, ignoriert? Mit eurem asozialen Verhalten tut ihr niemandem einen Gefallen und ihr werdet es früher oder später merken. Des Weiteren würde ich dich bitten diese Rumspammerei zu lassen, da ich mich ansonsten auch an Wikia wenden muss und das wiederum schlecht auf euer Wiki zurückfallen würde. Wenn ihr euch nicht an Wiki-übergreifende Regeln haltet, so wird euch das doch noch einiges an Ärger verursachen und solange wir, die Darthipedia, keinen Fehler machen, sind wir euch weiterhin überlegen. Ich bitte euch also in eurem eigenen Interresse uns in Ruhe zu lassen, da ich ansonsten weitere Maßnahmen ergreifen muss. --Spaß muss sein 15:32, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sperre Da du deine Leute ja wieder auf uns hetzen musst und scheinbar keine Einsicht zeigst, habe ich dich für eine Woche verbannt. Wenn du es nicht sein lässt, werde ich dich nicht nur dauerhaft sperren, sondern mich auch gezwungen sehen, Wikia zu kontaktieren! Ich hoffe ihr zeigt Einsicht. --Spaß muss sein 15:41, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Zumal mich dein wirklich harter Rachefeldzug auf der Whillipedia natürlich ernsthaft belustigt. Klabusterbeere war nie in eurem Chat, er stört nicht oder sonstiges. Theoretisch könnte ich jetzt Wikia auf euch hetzten, aber so lange ihr keine Sperren oder sonstiges vollstreckt, seid ihr uns egal. Auch wenn wir uns dann gezwungenermaßen an Wikia wenden werden... --Spaß muss sein 17:38, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Jetzt wurde ich vollkommen auf der Whillipedia gesperrt. Dieses Mal -sehr lobenswert- mit Begründung: "zuerst wollte ich keine bösen worte verwenden aber das heir haben du spast in dieser shceißhaufen von spaß muss sein verdient ihr zwei beshcissen schweine ! kümmert euch um eure eigene scheiße und haltet eure dreckspfoten aus wikis raus die besser sind als eures (also alle) wenn ihr immer noch eine scheiße sagen wollt dann sag ich nur noch eins haltet endlich eure verdammten fressen!" Dieser jemand hat keine Signatur hinterlassen und sämtliche Richtlinien gebrochen, was sehr vorbildhaft für einen Admin ist. Nur mal zu eurem Besten: In Zukunft solltet ihr nicht irgendwelchen 10-Jährigen Admin-Rechte geben, die diese dann missbrauchen. mit nicht ganz so freundlichen Grüßen Klabusterbeere 18:20, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Um es mal mit euren Worten zu sagen: Ihr schummelt! Damit meine ich, dass ihr unfair seid und jeden Kritiker sofort sperrt. Wir haben diese Maßnahmen hier nur ergriffen, da ihr hier jetzt zu Spam gegriffen habt. In eurem Wiki könnt ihr gerne rumspammen, aber nicht gegen uns! --Spaß muss sein 18:36, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC)7 ::::Deine Sperre ist nun vorbei, bitte zeige dich einsichtig und stoppe jeglichen Spam hier. Ebenso bitte ich dich Klabusterbeere und mich zu entsperren, wir sind bereit Gespräche mit euch zu führen und wären dankbar, wenn wir diese Sache auch begraben könnten. --Spaß muss sein 17:56, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::::Tach Klabusterbeere und Spaß muss sein, mit Frieden bin ich einverstanden, aber wir möchten euch helfen, dafür könnt ihr uns helfen. (Nicht aktive Hilfe, sondern Hinweise auf der jeweiligen Diskussionseite bzw. Kommentare) wenn weitere Beleidigungen kommen -egal von welcher Seite- wird der Gründer (NUR Gründer) benachrichtigt und klärt das dann mit dem Betreffenden. MfG Vady 14:11, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe noch etwas hinzuzufügen: kein Admin hat diesen Beitrag geschrieben! Dies ist eine Verleudmung welche ich sofort vom Admin-Team der Whillipedia weise. MnsfG Vady 16:48, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Welchen Beitrag meinst du? --[[Benutzer:Spaß muss sein|'Spaß muss sein']] ''Diskussion'' 08:04, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ich meine diesen Beitrag welcher schon oben von Klabusterbeere genannt wurde: "zuerst wollte ich keine bösen worte verwenden aber das heir haben du spast in dieser shceißhaufen von spaß muss sein verdient ihr zwei beshcissen schweine ! kümmert euch um eure eigene scheiße und haltet eure dreckspfoten aus wikis raus die besser sind als eures (also alle) wenn ihr immer noch eine scheiße sagen wollt dann sag ich nur noch eins haltet endlich eure verdammten fressen!". '' Und es wäre schön wenn ihr endlich auf meinen ersten Beitrag in diesem Abschnitt antworten würdet. MnsfG 'Vady' 10:39, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Achso, ok. Auf jeden Fall sind wir auch einverstanden, auch mit der gegenseitigen Hilfe. Wenn eure Benutzer uns zusichern, nicht mehr zu spammen, bin ich auch bereit sie ausnahmsweise zu entsperren. Ebenso bitte ich um die Entsperrung von Klabusterbeere. --[[Benutzer:Spaß muss sein|'Spaß muss sein']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Spaß muss sein|''Diskussion]] 23:23, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Spam Hallo, ich würde dich bitten wegen des nachweisbar von einem Whillipedianer (oder wie immer ihr euch auch nennt) geführten Spam-Anschlags auf unser Wiki Konsequenzen bei euch zu ziehen und zu versuchen weitere solcher Aktionen zu unterbinden. Und wie bereits mehrfach getan, biete ich dir noch einmal die Hilfe der Darthipedia im Kampf gegen den Spam an. --[[Benutzer:Spaß muss sein|'Spaß muss sein']] ''Diskussion'' 20:30, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich bin damit einverstanden, aber ich würde gerne den Spamanschlag sehen, und danke wegen der Hilfe! Wenn ihr wegen irgendwas Hilfe braucht, könnt ihr gerne zu uns kommen. PS: Ich bevorzuge die Bezeichnung Whillipedianer. MfG LadyVader2001 08:26, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Das ist leider nicht mehr möglich, da wir ihn bereits entfernt haben. Allerdings lässt sich hier das Ausmaß des Spams einsehen. --[[Benutzer:Spaß muss sein|'Spaß muss sein']] ''Diskussion'' 09:07, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Oh. Wisst ihr vielleicht welcher Whillipedianer das war? MfG LadyVader2001 09:15, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich hätte zwar einen Verdacht, aber letztendlich kann ich es nicht mit Sicherheit beweisen. --[[Benutzer:Spaß muss sein|'Spaß muss sein']] ''Diskussion'' 20:02, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::::Könntet ihr den mir mal im Chat der Whillipedia sagen? Weil sich, wenn du das hier öffentlich sagen würdest, der Benutzer evtl. gedemütigt (ich weiß grad nicht wie ich das ausdrücken soll) fühlen würde wenn das nicht stimmen würde. MfG LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 18:30, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC)